


Bob, Bob, Bobbin' Along

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Joker loves Batman, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Joker muses over the Bird brains.





	Bob, Bob, Bobbin' Along

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Pitch Black."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal May. 17th, 2010.

Joker studied the grainy snapshots of the various Robins throughout the years. The Batman was always a dark shadow accented by the reflective lenses that protected his no doubt piercing eyes, but Robin… Even the boys who scowled were a bright counterpoint in the photos.

So many boys, following after Batsy like particularly loyal imprinted geese. In tights. 

And why? To fight _crime_? If anyone knew how much of a losing battle that was, it was the Joker. He only hadn’t burned Gotham to the ground because if he did that it’d be harder to find perfect hideouts.

Whatever the reason they followed Batsy, Joker found it quite interesting that the man himself put those boys in danger. Joker’d taken out the one, and the girl, too. What, exactly, was Batman _doing_ with them?

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know, or _really_ wanted to know.

And where, exactly, did he find them? A box on his doorstep? And while none of them looked alike, not _really_ , they all had that same hair. Thick and straight and pitch black like the shadows in which they hid.

Was Batsy’s hair that shade? Was it thick and dark and _soft_? Is that why he surrounded himself with these _kids_?

Well, not surrounded, really, just one at a time, one on one. With that dark hair, tights and capes, skill and stealth and stinging verbal assaults.

Joker shook his head. It was bad enough harboring his feelings for _Batman_. He didn’t need to see Robin as anything but a target. A caped target that stood out vibrantly against the gloom.

All that dark hair matted with blood and bits of bone… All he needed to see.

Maybe line them all up like the Von Trapps, or like ducks in a shooting gallery.

Joker laughed at the image, then glanced at his snapshots and howled again. He had some planning to do.

And he was curious if Batsy could find another boy with that thick dark hair that felt so good wrapped around his fingers as he attempted to slit the boy’s throat…

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "When the Red, Red Robin (Comes Bob, Bob, Bobbin' Along)" by Harry Woods.


End file.
